Can You Feel It?
by Kanelogui
Summary: Ella es una chica extraña, con una habilidad fuera de lo comun/ él es un chico a quien le gusta lo arriesgado, pero nadie quiere hablarle por miedo a sus leyendas—Eres mi amiga, y quieroprotegerte—Nadie me entiende tan bien como tu...
1. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

**Este es mi primer escrito a las 12 de la noche xD solo bromeo ._. (no, la verdad es que si lo escribi a esa hora)**

**Es mi primer fic a Zombie-Loan, espero que les guste, si algo no tiene sentido, recuerden que lo escribi a las 12 de la noche -.-, el proximo capitulo lo escribire mejor c:**

**Los dejo leer**

* * *

Ella era una chica extraña, con una extraña habilidad a la cual todos le tenían miedo, o se burlaban de ella. _¡No es mi culpa ser así! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

Él es un chico que suele meterse en problemas y arriesgar hasta su propia vida, nadie quiere si quiera mirarlo por las leyendas que escuchan sobre él. _No soy un monstruo, ¿por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo?_

—Y con esta ceremonia, queridos compañeros, damos por terminada una etapa de nuestras vidas, y entramos en una nueva. Les deseo a todos un feliz viaje hacia el futuro...

Se celebró la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria, había alumnos llorando, abrazados, era el sentimiento de que ya no se verían como lo hacían.

—Es absurdo llorar sabiendo que los verás en la universidad—. Decía Shito.

Después de la ceremonia, comenzó el baile de graduación. La pista estaba llena de gente bailando.

—Oye, Kita, ¿por qué no te vas a bailar con uno de tus amiguitos fantasmas?— Se burló Sotetsu.

Michiru estaba sentada en el rincón del salón, sola, incluso las mesas a su alrededor estaban vacías.

— ¿Por qué no pueden aceptarme tal como soy?— Se preguntó.

Como siempre, Chika llegó a la mitad del baile, junto con su padre y su hermana.

—Vamos hijo, ve y diviértete con tus amigos—. Le dijo su padre.

—Ellos no son mis amigos—. Masculló.

—De acuerdo, entonces ve y búscanos un lugar cerca de la pista—. Le pidió entregándole el bolso de Momoka.

—No prometo nada.

Chika caminó hasta el fondo del salón, y encontró la última mesa ocupada por una chica.

— ¿Está apartada?— Preguntó totalmente despreocupado.

—Etto... n-n...— Iba a responderle cuando la interrumpió.

—No me importa, mi padre, mi hermana y yo nos sentaremos aquí—. Dijo colocando el bolso de su hermana en una silla y él sentándose en otra, frente a Michiru.

—De-de acuerdo—. No tenía ningún problema con eso, excepto por el tono autoritario que empleó con ella.

— ¿Y tus padres?— Preguntó Chika bruscamente.

—Ah... mis padres... ellos murieron hace tiempo...—. _¿Quién es él? Espero no sea un drogadicto que se infiltró en la fiesta._

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar—. Se apenó, algo muy extraño en él.

—Está bien, pero dime, ¿cómo te llamas?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene preguntar eso ahora que estamos saliendo de la preparatoria?— Dijo con tono molesto, Michiru se apenó por su comentario.

—Pero antes de irnos, quisiera conocer tu nombre—. Lo miró de forma tierna. _Es la primera vez que alguien me habla, debo conocer su nombre..._

—Si con eso dejas de mirarme así...— Se había irritado por la forma en que Michiru lo miraba—. Soy Akatsuki Chika.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kita Michiru...— Iba a decir algo más, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por él.

—Espera... ¿Kita Michiru, verdad?— Ella asintió—. He escuchado historias sobre ti...— _Perfecto Michiru, haces un amigo y cuando le dices tu nombre se aleja de ti... ah, soy un caso perdido_—. ¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas?

—Ah... no exactamente... bueno... algo así, intento ayudarlos a cruzar al otro lado...— Esperó a alguna reacción en él, pero se dio cuenta de que la miraba con atención—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es sólo que me parece impresionante que puedas hacer algo así.

— ¡Es horrible!— Estalló—. Nadie me habla por eso, creen que soy rara, que les pegaré alguna maldición...— No se dio cuenta en que momento Chika se levantó de su asiento, llegó por su espalda y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes...— Comenzó a susurrarle—. Igual a mí nadie me habla, creen que les pegaré la mala suerte, o que los asesinaré... te comprendo... Michiru.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba exactamente, pero esa sensación le gustaba. Por fin tenía un amigo que la entendía, sentía que ya no era la única chica rara...

Por un momento, sintieron que flotaban, y que no existía nadie más aparte de ellos, se sentían protegidos el uno por el otro… un momento… ¿Por qué Chika no podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, y por qué de repente sentía que Michiru ya no estaba sentada?

—... ¡Akatsuki, Kita!— Alguien gritó sus nombres y ambos se separaron al instante.

Pareciera que la distancia entre la mesa y la pista fuese de sólo unos cuantos centímetros, porque ahora se encontraban justo en medio de ella, tomados de las manos. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Cómo es que fueron llevados hasta ese lugar sin que se hubieran dado cuenta?

— ¡Freaky love!— Gritó un chico en medio del público.

Alguien llegó por detrás de Chika, que terminó derribando a la pareja.

— ¡Chika! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías novia?! Mi pequeño ya creció, soy el padre más feliz del mundo...— El padre de Chika había caído sobre él, con un río de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. A su vez, Chika había caído a un lado de Michiru, pero por alguna razón, seguían tomados de las manos.

_¿Qué sucedió?_ Se preguntaron Chika y Michiru, hasta que vieron que Sotetsu chocaba las palmas con unos amigos suyos.

Como pudo, Chika se quitó a su padre de encima y caminó directamente hacia Sotetsu.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?— Preguntó indignado.

—Se veían tan lindos juntos, allá atrás abrazados, creí que sería buena idea que todos observaran la linda pareja que son—. Sotetsu consiguió su objetivo: irritar a Chika.

Michiru seguía tirada, en medio de la pista, cuando vio que una mano se ofrecía a ayudarla, ella aceptó la ayuda.

—Gracias... ah, Shito-Kun...—No había logrado ver su rostro por la confusión, hasta que se levantó.

— ¿Así es como te diviertes, Sotetsu, irritando a un tonto y dejándolos a los dos en ridículo? Ya tienes dieciocho años y aún no maduras...

— ¿Estás buscando problemas, Tachibana?— Preguntó Sotetsu desafiante, pero cuando quiso dar un paso hacia delante se tambaleó un poco.

—Ya veo, estás ebrio, quieres verte mayor tomando cuando tus actitudes son de un niño...

— ¡Cállate!

Chika tomó a Michiru de la mano, y sigilosamente, la llevó a la puerta, donde se encontró a su hermana menor _Perfecto, así podre avisarle a mi padre…_

—Momoka, dile a papá que llevaré a Michiru a casa, si quieren quedarse a bailar está bien, yo iré a casa.

—Aja...—. Su hermana estaba más centrada en lo que escribía en su celular.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles. Chika no soltaba su mano, no quería soltarla, por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo entendía y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir...

—No tienes por qué llevarme a casa, Chika-Kun...—. Le dijo sonrojada, la verdad es que ella tampoco quería soltar su mano.

—No quiero que camines sola por la calle...— Fue su respuesta automática.

Chika notó que Michiru temblaba, así que se detuvo para quitarse el saco y dárselo.

—Estoy bien...— Respondió ella ante el acto.

—De acuerdo, entonces...— Pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de Michiru y la acercó más a él—. No quiero que atrapes un resfriado por mi culpa...— Ambos se sonrojaron por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero siguieron caminando—. Supongo que ya no tienes frío, ¿cierto?

—S-si…— Era verdad, Michiru había dejado de temblar.

Siguieron caminando bajo la luz de las estrellas. Chika podía oler el perfume de la chica, olía muy bien. En cuanto a Michiru, ella se sentía abrigada por el calor de Chika. Observaba la sombra de los dos, abrazados, contuvo el sonrojo al ver el edificio que tenían delante.

—Es aquí...

—Te acompañaré dentro...— Quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a su departamento.

—No tienes por...

—Claro que sí, vamos—. De nuevo su tono autoritario, pero esta vez no le importó.

Entraron al edificio y subieron por el elevador hasta llegar al piso donde vivía Michiru. Chika la acompañó hasta llegar a su puerta.

—Supongo que eso fue todo—. Chika se despedía, tenía la mirada baja.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?— Preguntó Michiru, esperanzada.

—Cuenta con ello—. Le aseguró Chika.

Ella se fue estirando hasta alcanzar la cara del chico y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos—. Entró en su departamento y cerró la puerta.

Chika dirigió una mano hacia su mejilla, de verdad lo había besado... Se fue del edificio feliz por haberla conocido, pero preocupado por si llegarían a verse de nuevo.

Michiru se había dejado caer al momento de cerrar la puerta. Había encontrado a alguien que la entendía, y de verdad se sentía muy feliz por ello, pero a la vez preocupada de si lo volvería a ver...

* * *

**¿Review? ^^ vamos, yo se que quieres mandarme un review arrojandome una ensalada :p esta bien, hago lo mejor que puedo ^^**


	2. Eres tu

**Una amiga me estuvo presionando para escribir el segundo capitulo, la verdad tenia planeado subirlo el sabado, pero pense que seria demasiado tiempo y no queria hacerlos esperar :p**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, crei que nadie comentaria como en... un mes xD Literalmente, casi me da un ataque cuando vi los primeros dos reviews *w* despues de 23 horas despues de que lo subi xD**

**Ahora los dejo leer ^^**

**Los personajes de Zombie-Loan no me pertenecen**

* * *

Eres_ tu... finalmente te encontré..._

La ojiverde corría para alcanzar al chico de cabello blanco, pero mientras más corría, él más lejos se encontraba.

_Eres tu..._ — ¡Chika!—. Michiru despertó de su sueño—. ¿Dónde estás?—._Es la tercera noche que sueño con él..._— ¿Por qué?— Se preguntó en voz alta.

— _¿Era el mismo sueño?—_ Un fantasma atravesó la puerta de su habitación.

—Maru-chan **(no tengo imaginación para los nombres xc)**, lo lamento, ¿te desperté?

—_Yo no duermo... es la tercera vez que gritas su nombre, ¿era alguien muy importante para ti?_

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién...?

—_No te hagas la tonta, Michiru-san, hace unos momentos gritaste "Chika"_

—Ah... bueno, él... creo que alguna vez te hable de él, ¿no? Cuando me mudé aquí...

—_Recuerda que no soy un fantasma joven, mi memoria falla...—_ Se acercó a Michiru. Con la luz que entraba por la ventana, se distingue la figura de Maru, como un tipo de manta blanca, transparente, sobre la cabeza de una persona, unos ojos completamente negros, como si alguien le hubiera hecho un par de orificios a la manta.

—Por haber sido un fantasma durante un largo tiempo, has olvidado cómo era tu forma original... recuerdo cuando me lo contaste—. Dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar—. Conocí a Chika cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria, se puede decir que nos trataban de la misma forma, me decían rara por ver a los espíritus de las personas, y él se había creado fama por las cosas que él hacía, nunca supe de qué se trataba. Nos entendimos, él se convirtió en mi primer amigo, luego... hubo un problema en el baile, y Chika me llevó a casa, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver...

—_Michiru-san, no pretendo ilusionarte, pero puede que tu sueño signifique que tal vez vas a verlo pronto—_. La cara de Michiru se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿De-de verdad lo crees?

—_Es sólo una suposición, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, no querrás quedarte dormida a media clase...—_ Desapareció atravesando la puerta.

—Gracias, Maru-chan—. Susurró antes de volverse a acostar.

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, parecía el día perfecto para...

—Examen sorpresa—. Watashimori siempre escogía estos días para poner exámenes o dejar tareas o algún proyecto.

Los alumnos guardaron silencio, pero en sus mentes habitaban comentarios como "era de esperarse" "Watashimori siempre pone exámenes en estos días" "¿Por qué este día debía verse tan bien?"

Michiru terminó su examen y salió al jardín a estudiar. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Miren, es la chica que ve fantasmas—. Sotetsu seguía burlándose de ella.

— ¿Que no te cansas de llamarme así todo el tiempo?— Se levantó para ir al otro lado del campus.

En su camino no pudo evitar escuchar a Koyomi que hablaba sobre un alumno de intercambio.

—Acaba de entrar hoy, pobrecito, en la siguiente hora le tocará estar en la clase de Watashimori—. _¿Por qué no pueden susurrarse entre sí?_

— ¿Y sabes cómo es o cómo se llama?— Le preguntó Yuuta.

—No lo he visto, pero me parece que su nombre es Akatsuki Chika...— _¡Es él!_ Se detuvo frente a Koyomi y la sujetó por los hombros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dices que Chika-Kun está aquí?— Comenzó a agitarla desesperadamente.

— ¿Chi...ka...?

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Koyomi!— Intentó calmarse, pero le era imposible.

—E-edificio...— Señaló a un edificio cercano.

— ¡Michiru! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Suéltala!— No había que pedírselo, la soltó en el instante en que le señaló el edificio y salió corriendo en su dirección.

Buscó en cada salón alguna señal del chico del cabello blanco. Al llegar al último salón del pasillo, encontró a Shito dentro, sentado junto a la ventana. La saludó, y ella le devolvió el saludo. Shito era una de las pocas personas que no se burlaba de Michiru, y que se había ganado su confianza, pero a pesar de eso, no eran amigos cercanos.

Desvió su vista hacia el otro lado del salón, allí estaba él, tal y como lo recordaba. Había muchas cosas que deseaba contarle, y tanto por preguntarle... un momento... ¿acaso Chika la estaba observando y... acaba de sonreírle?

Esperó fuera del edificio a que sus clases terminaran. Cuando vio que Shito salía del edificio salió corriendo hacia él.

—Michiru, ¿qué hacías fuera del salón? No me esperaba que te saltaras las clases—. Se enfadó un poco con el comentario.

—Tuve un examen con Watashimori, yo NUNCA me salto las clases.

—Claro—. Hizo como que no le creía.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora, escuché que hay un estudiante de intercambio...— Shito no necesitaba escuchar nada más, sabía que se refería a Akatsuki.

—Akatsuki Chika, el tipo con el que saliste el día de la graduación—. Sabía que eso la molestaría. Michiru se puso roja como tomate al instante, a él le encantaba verla así.

—No-¡nosotros no salimos!

—Michiru quiere volver a ver a su novio...— No supo por qué le molestó eso más a él.

Michiru no lo escuchó, Shito intentó llamarla una y otra vez, pero no consiguió respuesta. La chica tenía su vista fija en la puerta, observando al chico que salía por ella. Shito no le impidió que ella corriera hacia Chika.

— ¡Chika-Kun!— Lo abrazó, pero debido al vuelo que llevaba cuando salió corriendo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Mi-Michiru?— El chico estaba perplejo. ¿De verdad era ella? ¿De verdad el destino los puso juntos otra vez?

Shito le extendió la mano a Michiru para ayudarla a levantarse. Chika se levantó por sí mismo.

— ¿No tienes clases?— Le preguntó Shito a Michiru.

—Tengo hora libre—. Le respondió—. ¿Qué hay de ti Chika? ¿Tienes clase?

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que sentía Shito en esos momentos?

—Nee... me saltaría todas las clases para poder hablar contigo—. Eso puso a Shito furioso, ¿qué pretendía Akatsuki con eso?

—Que tierno...— _¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¿Por qué me molesta que se hablen así?_—Pero no lo harás, ¿qué tal si saliendo vamos a comer?— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Michiru lo acaba de invitar a comer?!_

—Pero las clases son muy aburridas, prefiero estar contigo—. _¿Akatsuki acaba de... sonrojarse?_

—Yo también quisiera estar contigo... ¿puedo ver tu horario?

—Claro—. Chika sacó una hoja de su mochila y se la enseñó a Michiru.

—Mmm al parecer nuestras clases no coincidirán hasta mañana a la cuarta hora—. Le devolvió la hoja.

—Eso no es justo...— Se quejó—. No quiero esperar hasta mañana…

—De acuerdo—. Shito intervino en su conversación—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar con Watashimori, hoy pondrá examen...—. Comenzó a jalar a Chika por el cuello de la camisa.

—Agh... Shito... me ahorcas... adiós Michiru—. Se las arregló para caminar al ritmo de Shito mientras se despedía de su amiga.

— ¡Suerte!

Habían logrado entrar a la clase de Bekkou a tiempo, pero daba igual si llegaban tarde o no, de igual forma los dejaría pasar.

—Examen sorpresa, jóvenes—. Sacó algunas hojas de su maletín—. Fue un mal día para cambiar de escuela, ¿señor Akatsuki?— Le hubiera gustado que el profesor hablara con un poco más de ánimos. Le entregó una hoja.

—Y que lo diga...— _Esta mañana no ha sido fácil, no puedo creer que varios compañeros de la preparatoria estén aquí... Sólo espero que el día mejore cuando sea hora de ver a Michiru..._

Intentó concentrarse en su examen. A pesar de que era sencillo, no podía dejar de pensar en Michiru, de verdad le había gustado mucho volverla a ver. Estaba muy ansioso por que terminaran las clases...

—Chika, ¿qué respuesta tienes en la siete?— Esa voz... no podía ser ella... ¿o sí? Imposible... pero...— Tonto, ¿que acaso no me recuerdas?— No, no podía ser ella... ¿cómo...?

— ¿Ko-Koto?— Se recargó en el asiento y susurró las palabras, no quería que el profesor se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando—. ¿De verdad... eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo nene, ¿no me digas que te has olvidado de tu novia?

_¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?_

* * *

**Que cosas ._.**

**Chika: Jajaja Zen, tu novia me ama :p**

**Zen: (golpea a Chika dejandolo inconsciente) si te atreves a besarla no tendre compasion la proxima vez ¬¬**

**Koto: no tenias por que ser tan duro, amor, sabes que solo es actuacion ^^**

**Zen: . de acuerdo, pero si intenta hacerte algo lo matare (mirada asesina)**

**¡Kuso! Debo castigarte por dejar inconsciente a Chika¬¬ ¡¿Que demonios te pasa Zen?! D: si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien es a mi ¬¬ Bueno lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre, los invito a arrojarme una ensalada ^^ ahora ire a regañar a Zen :p**

**Nos leemos**


	3. ¿Novia?

**Creí que ya me estaba tardando demasiado con la actualización, pero estaba estudiando historia y -.- al final el profesor no ira TT^TT estudie para nada D:**

**Como sea, aceptando ideas de los reviews, alguno dijo que Chika estaba quedando com el personaje mas tierno y... tiene razon xD deberia ser rudo +.+ como el macho pecho peludo que es ok no**

**No creo que lo haya hecho ver asi, pero intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, lo siento si los desepciono u.u**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me animan el dia ^^ ahora los dejo leer**

**Los personajes de Zombie-Loan no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Chika ignoró completamente a la persona que lo estaba llamando, terminó su examen y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

_¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con la loca de Koto-chan cuando finalmente encontré a Michiru-chan...?_

_Flash Back_

Chika tomó del brazo a uno de los acosadores y lo arrojó hacia un montículo, donde se encontraban otros acosadores.

—Espero que aprendas tu lección por tratar de hacerle daño a una chica, ¡Espero todos lo aprendan!— Detrás de él se encontraba una chica arrodillada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque ya había dejado de llorar cuando él apareció para rescatarla—. ¿Estás bien?— Ella sólo asintió. Le alzó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aceptó la ayuda—. Es peligroso que camines sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche—. Quería sonar preocupado, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba que no le interesaba.

—Gra-gracias... Chika-Kun...— La chica se sonrojo, él no hizo más que sorprenderse, ¿cómo demonios sabía su nombre?— He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti... los chicos de la secundaria suelen burlarse de tus "poderes"—. No quería escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía mientras caminaban a la casa de la fémina, pero era una persona que no se burlaba de él, e incluso lo veía como un héroe—. Te he visto, tienes como un sexto sentido que te avisa cuando hay peligro, y tú corres en ayuda de la víctima...— Chika se detuvo.

—Antes de que sigas, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?— Le preguntó, pero aún conservaba esa mirada fría.

—Lo siento, soy Toma Koto-Chan, es un gusto—. Le sonrió de forma tierna, no ablandó la mirada para nada—. Puedo notar que no te sientes cómodo hablando de esto...— Bajó la mirada apenada.

—Ni siquiera estoy diciendo algo...— Dijo para sí.

—Chika-Kun, sólo debes saber que te admiro, y yo...— No sabía cómo pronunciar la siguiente frase. Se detuvo y jugó con sus dedos mientras formulaba la pregunta en su cabeza—. Yo... quiero preguntarte...— Chika se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella y la miraba con atención—. Sé que es algo atrevido pero...— De un momento a otro Koto ya se encontraba abrazada a Chika y escondía su cara en el pecho de este—. ¿Quie-quieres salir conmigo?— La expresión del chico era demasiado seria.

—Haz lo que quieras—. _No me interesa salir con nadie en estos momentos, de seguro sólo está haciéndome una broma._ Koto levantó la vista hacia él.

— ¿Entonces no te importará que entre clases te tome de la mano?— ¿Entre clases?

— ¿Acaso estamos en el mismo grupo?— Koto se quedó con cara de _Estás bromeando..._

—Bien, no importa—. Llegaron frente a una casa muy elegante—. Aquí es donde vivo, si algún día piensas visitarme serás bien recibido—. De verdad se veía bastante emocionada como para que se tratara sólo de una broma.

—Claro, como digas—. Estaba por retirarse, pero ella lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. Se puso totalmente rojo.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana, novio!— Entró muy alegre en su casa. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ella lo había llamado novio? Y... ¿Lo... besó?

—Seguro que para mañana todo se olvidará...— Se dijo a sí mismo y se fue con ambas manos en la nuca con una expresión despreocupada.

Todo parecía normal al día siguiente. Se sentó al final del salón, como siempre lo hacía, e ignoró los murmullos que hacían referente a él. Todo parecía tan tranquilo que decidió ponerse a escuchar música. Cerró sus ojos y echó a volar su imaginación. Extrañas imágenes comenzaron a correr, un chico extraño, estaba tirado en el suelo, y unos sujetos raros tomaban una pose de pelea... sintió la desesperación de aquel chico... "¡Ayuda!"

—Hola amor, siento llegar...— Pasó por al lado de Koto, se dirigió a una ventana abierta y saltó por ella—. ¡Chika-Kun! ¡Estamos en el segundo...!— Justo cuando saltó por la ventana, desapareció, como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado—. Piso...— Ella era la única asombrada. No era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente como era que lograba esfumarse.

—Akatsuki es un fenómeno—. Koto escuchaba hablar a los demás.

—Es un extraterrestre, siempre supe que no era de este planeta.

—Es un chico extraño, nunca me ha agradado.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de Chika-Kun de esa manera!— No soportaba que siempre estuvieran hablando mal de él.

—Toma-san, deja de preocuparte tanto por él y deja de idolatrarlo—. La empujó.

— ¡Inubashiri-san, eres un idiota!

—Sabes que él nunca se fijaría en ti, es un completo fenómeno...— Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir—. No tienes por qué defenderlo, te aseguro que él no sabe que lo amas...

— ¡Para tú información, cabeza hueca, Chika-Kun y yo estamos saliendo!— Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso, pero después estallaron en carcajadas expresándole que no le creían, que era una mentirosa...

Mientras tanto, Chika apareció de la nada detrás de aquellos chicos que pretendían golpear al pobre chico. Les dio una paliza y los mandó volando de golpe hacia el otro lado del edificio.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le pregunto al chico extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el pobre estaba tan asustado que salió corriendo—. ¡De nada!— No esperaba que le diera las gracias, todos pensarían que es un fenómeno si saben que puede ver a las personas en peligro y desaparecer del lugar en donde está y aparecer donde lo necesitan, y claro que tampoco es normal que tenga una fuerza sobrenatural como para mandar a volar a dos chicos a cien metros, aunque estaba siendo compasivo con ellos.

En su regreso al salón, observó los árboles de cerezo que crecían en el jardín... Por un momento sintió que alguien más se encontraba en un aprieto, así que cerró sus ojos y se concentró... Era en el salón de clases... su salón... se burlaban de... ¡Koto! Echó a correr aunque pocos pasos después desaparecieron.

Todos en el salón se burlaban de ella. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Es verdad... estamos saliendo...

—Nadie aquí te va a creer que sales con Akatsuki—. Zen era tan odioso, daban ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propios intestinos, pero ahora no se encontraba en un buen momento como para pensar en esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no van a creerlo?— Preguntó Chika apareciendo al lado de Koto, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia él. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Chika...Kun...—. Se sentía feliz de que hubiera aparecido.

La expresión seria de Chika hacía creer a los demás que estaba bromeando, pero no querían meterse en problemas con él.

—Entonces... ¿es cierto?— Preguntó Zen.

—Muy bien chicos, tomen asiento, la clase va a comenzar—. El profesor llegó y todos se sentaron en su lugar.

Nadie volvió a mencionar nada sobre la relación entre Koto y Chika, y que aunque estuvieron juntos el resto del día, Chika no mostraba ningún interés en ella.

_Sospechoso, de verdad muy sospechoso..._ Pensó Zen.

—Zen, no me digas que estás celoso—. Su amigo sonreía pícaramente. Zen, que no podía dejar de ver a la "pareja", reaccionó.

— ¿Qué te sucede, baka? Yo no tengo por qué estar celoso por esa estúpida de Toma-san...— Había un dejo de duda en su voz, pero nadie quiso molestarlo.

Al final del día, Chika acompañó a Koto hasta su casa.

—Chika... tengo algo que contarte—. No la había estado escuchando en el camino, y le sorprendió que de pronto cambiara su tono.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Como siempre, tan despreocupado por ella.

—Bueno... no te agradecí cuando apareciste en el salón para rescatarme... gra-gracias...— ¿eso era todo? _No tienes que complicarte la vida sólo para agradecérmelo_, volvió su vista hacia el horizonte—. Pero no es lo único que quiero contarte...— Se detuvieron para hablar de frente, aunque él no la veía a los ojos—. Yo... me iré a América a estudiar la preparatoria...— _No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora_—. De hecho, estudiaré ahí lo que queda de secundaria...— _Sé que debería actuar como si me importara... naa_—. Por eso quería decirte cuanto antes mis sentimientos hacia ti...— _No empieces con cursilerías..._—. Y cuando esos acosadores me atacaron, fue la oportunidad perfecta para contártelo... quizás nunca hubiera tenido otra oportunidad igual...— _¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta de que no me interesa ni una de las palabras que dices? Sólo hice lo que creí que era correcto hacer, ayudarte, no estoy interesado en tener una relación, al menos no con una persona que me ve como un ídolo cuando en realidad no me conoce..._— Y estoy muy feliz de que eso pasara...— Agarró a Chika por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a agacharse y ella se paró de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro...

Ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a la casa de Koto, así que ella se fue corriendo a su casa mientras se despedía de él. Como era de esperarse, él no hacía caso de sus palabras _no te olvides de mí_. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no lo observaba, se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y recordó aquel calor que el beso de la chica le había dado.

—Estás loco Akatsuki, yo no podría enamorarme de ella... no es mi tipo...— Y pensando eso, se fue a su casa totalmente despreocupado.

Los días pasaron y no hubo ni una señal de Koto...

_Flash Back End_

_Y aquí está... tan alegre como siempre... tan llena de vida... si ella se llegara a enterar de que conocí a alguien más se va a poner furiosa... aunque eso la verdad no me importa pero... fue la primera persona que me idolatró... y no quiero que deje de hacerlo... de alguna manera..._

—Pensándolo bien, eso que siente ella por mí no es amor, es sólo admiración, si la hago entender eso quizá lo entienda y deje de pensar que soy su novio...

— ¿Así que nunca te interesó Koto-Chan?— _No puede ser, ¿cuantos conocidos hay aquí?_

* * *

**Hata aqui el final del fic :D es como un "capitulo de relleno"... eso creo xD espero les haya gustado ^^ y si no, ya saben que los invito a arrojarme una ensalada.**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	4. Mi poder, Nuestros poderes

**Subi el capitulo un dia antes! lml jajaja lamento haberlos hecho esperar u.u pero aqui esta el cap! :D**

**A partir de ahora tratare de subir los capitulos cada semana ^^**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por esperar el cap ^^**

**Los personajes de Zombie-Loan no me pertenecen**

* * *

—Pensándolo bien, eso que siente ella por mí no es amor, es sólo admiración, si la hago comprender eso quizá lo entienda y deje de pensar que soy su novio...

— ¿Así que nunca te interesó Koto-Chan?— _No puede ser, ¿cuantos conocidos hay aquí?_

— ¿Zen?

—No te sorprendas, nos vimos en la mañana.

— ¿Ah sí?— Intentó recordar.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?!— Pero no le hizo caso, Chika seguía recordando—. Olvídalo, ¿aun sigues saliendo con Koto?

—Supuestamente...— No estaba muy seguro, además, ¿Por qué a Zen le interesaba tanto?

— ¿Supuestamente?

—Dejamos de vernos hace mucho, de acuerdo, yo ni siquiera recordaba mi relación con ella— Respondió pensativo.

—Bueno, pues déjame decirte que ella ha cambiado mucho, no es la misma chica que conociste antes...

— ¿Qué?— Se sorprendió.

—Ya no es la misma chica débil de la que se aprovechaban, ha aprendido a defenderse, se propone a lograr lo que quiere...

—Claro... pero ¿tu como sabes tanto de ella?

—Porque...— Volteo a ver hacia el horizonte— Yo soy su mejor amigo...— _¿Qué clase de mundo extraño es este?_— Y déjame decirte algo—. Se acercó amenazadoramente a el—. Si la lastimas, si te atreves a salir con otras chicas, tu muerte será muy lenta... y dolorosa— _No debería exagerar tanto con eso..._

—Claro—. No estaba tan preocupado.

_Me ha prohibido salir con Michiru, ¿quién se cree? Hace mucho no la veo, no puede detenerme..._

Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes...

Michiru en el suelo... alguien la agarra de la muñeca... la lastima... ella grita... solo escucha la voz de una chica pero no entiende lo que dice...

Salió corriendo y desapareció casi al instante.

Michiru estaba tirada en el suelo y tenía una mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda, también tenía el cabello desordenado y algunos raspones en las rodillas. Chika apareció buscando al responsable, pero no vio a nadie más que a ella.

— ¿Chi-Chika?— Retuvo las lágrimas.

—Michiru, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está ella?— Volteaba a todos lados desesperadamente.

— ¿De dónde... saliste?— Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No importa ahora, dime ¿quién te abofeteo?

—No-no pude verla... sucedió muy rápido, luego desapareció...

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— No entendía como era que él estaba enterado de eso.

—Me dijo... me dijo que me alejara de ti, que si te hablaba, o de alguna manera interactuaba contigo, ella me... ella me...— Chika estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, así que solo la abrazo, presionando la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.

—_No lograran separarnos..._— Suspiro. Michiru le correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es una larga historia... te lo explicare saliendo...

Ya las clases habían terminado, Chika se encontraba esperando a Michiru en la puerta. Cuando se encontraron salieron corriendo para que nadie pudiera seguirlos. Corrieron varias calles hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurant, donde se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Crees... que nos hayan... seguido?— Pregunto Michiru jadeando.

—No lo creo...— Chika tomo a Michiru de la mano—. Será mejor que entremos...

Era un restaurant de cosplay, había maids atendiendo las mesas. Se sentaron junto a una ventana.

— ¿No crees que es algo peligroso que nos sentemos aquí?— Pregunto nerviosa. Chika veía fijamente la ventana que apenas escuchó a Michiru.

—Tu no lo sabes, pero a mí me encanta el peligro, pero si quieres podemos ir a...— Fue interrumpido.

—No, aquí está bien—. Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que continuara—. La verdad, estando junto a ti... me siento... segura...— Lo decía más para ella que para él. Chika sólo se sonrojo—. Lo siento, hable sin pensar—. Le mostró una sonrisa tierna.

—N-no te apures...— Chika seguía estando algo rojo. Quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos—. Y, bueno... hace mucho que no nos vemos...

—Sí, tienes razón, ¿dónde has estado?

—Tenía algunos asuntos por resolver, así que salí de la ciudad...— Seguía viendo por la ventana—. Mejor tu cuéntame, ¿cómo te trata la vida?— Estaba seguro de que algo iba a pasar.

—No mucho, conseguí un empleo para poder pagar la renta, y...— Chika la tomó de la mano y la llevo fuera del restaurante— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos encontraron—. Llevaba a Michiru casi volando— ¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo?

—Sí, pero...— Lo que los rodeaba comenzaba a ponerse borroso.

—Sujétate fuerte—. Como pudo, subió a Michiru en su espalda. Las casas comenzaron a ponerse borrosas, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, y una pared tomo su lugar. Se encontraban en el piso del departamento de Michiru—. Hemos llegado.

— ¿Pero... como...?— Michiru estaba totalmente impresionada.

—Es una larga historia...— Michiru abrió la puerta.

—Pasa.

Chika estaba sentado en un cojín frente a una mesita. Michiru llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera. Le sirvió té a su acompañante.

— ¿Me lo contaras?— Le preguntó.

—Supongo que tendré que—. Le dio un sorbo a la taza—. Veras...

—_Michiru-San, no te escuché llegar_—. Maru apareció detrás de una cortina.

—Ah, Maru-Chan—. Chika se le quedó viendo extraño, pero luego recordó que ella podía ver fantasmas—. Lo siento, creí que estarías dormida.

—_Lo estaba, pero sentí que alguien más estaba contigo, Michiru-San_—. Ambas voltearon a ver a Chika.

—Oh, Chika, sé que no la puedes ver, pero Maru-Chan esta ahí—. Señaló a la ventana—. Y bueno, él es Chika.

—Es un gusto—. Saludó Chika. Maru sonrió.

—_Los dejaré solos para que puedan besarse_—. Ella lo decía jugando, pero Michiru no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maru atravesó la puerta para ir al pasillo.

— ¡No digas eso!— No podía enojarse con ella, pero el comentario la incomodó.

— ¿Que dijo?— Preguntó Chika, divertido por la cara de Michiru.

— ¡Nada-nada!— Se apresuró a contestar, luego recordó que Chika tenía que contarle algo importante—. Además tu ibas a contarme acerca de tu... ¿poder?

—Oh, claro—. Se aclaró la garganta—. Prepárate para escuchar una triste, desgarradora, y desconcertante historia...

"Yo no conocí a mis padres, ellos me abandonaron casi al año de haber nacido, las personas que me cuidaron no conocían la razón, pero supe cuál era la razón cuando mi poder apareció. Un día le pedí a mi "padre" que me llevara al zoológico, pero él no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Esa noche dormí pensando en cómo sería mi primera visita al zoológico, si me llevaban, y cuando desperté... Me encontraba en el hábitat de las aves. No sabía que había ocurrido, estaba asustado, cerré mis ojos y pensé en regresar a casa, y cuando los volví a abrir, me encontraba sobre mi cama, mi "madre" tenía los ojos llorosos, y estaba totalmente desconcertada, aun así me abrazo. Los chicos de mi escuela solían molestarme, se burlaban de mí, y un día me tomaron por sorpresa, intentaron golpearme, pero... no supe que sucedió, pero creí que yo los había golpeado, desde ese entonces dejaron de molestarme, y pero cada vez eran menos los que se atrevían a hablarme. En la secundaria intente hacer amigos, pero nadie quería estar conmigo. Poco a poco, también, me fui dando cuenta de que podía ver el momento en que alguien estaba en problemas, pensé que era solo mi imaginación, pero un día vi a una chica en problemas y decidí ir hacia ese lugar, y así me di cuenta de ese poder.

"En segundo grado pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas conocía la persona que probablemente intento hacerte daño, pero esa es una historia para otro día... Ese año, mi padre regresó, y traía a mi hermana consigo. Al principio no le creí, pero me explicó por qué tengo estos poderes, tal vez también... puede explicar por qué tu puedes hablar con personas muertas...

"Me conto que, hace mucho tiempo, unos demonios hechizaron a varias familias, así que un miembro de cada generación tendría alguno de los poderes que les dejaron los demonios, mi padre dijo que mi madre tenía el poder de teletransportarse, pero no pudo explicarme el por qué puedo ver cuando alguien está teniendo problemas...

—Ya veo... Tal vez esa era la razón por la que mi padre siempre estaba tan preocupado, cuando le decía que había alguien en mi habitación, él se ponía nervioso y decía que sólo era producto de mi imaginación, aunque me parecía escucharlo hablar con esa persona cuando yo no estaba con él...

Chika se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Vaya... ¿quién diría que...?— Se interrumpió al ver que Michiru decía algo más.

—Y mi madre... siempre actuaba de una forma extraña... el día en que ambos murieron... ellos se habían despedido de mi... como si supieran lo que iba a pasar...

Ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento. Intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, pero un "poof" los interrumpió...

* * *

**Chan-chan-chan-chaaaaan xD**

**Que creen que pasara? no tengan miedo de responder ^^ xD**

**Merece la pena un review?:3**


End file.
